Episode 6990 (14th January 2009)
Plot Molly and Tyrone pose for the wedding photographs. Tyrone is nervous expecting the police to turn up at any second. Jack and Kirk tell Pam about Tyrone's arrest. Pam immediately smells a rat and realises that Tyrone's been duped by Whispering Geoff - he isn't a policeman at all. Leanne and Peter are all loved up after an afternoon of passion. JD asks Michelle if she'd like to go on tour with the band again. Michelle says she can't but to her surprise, Steve insists it's fine and she must go. Michelle's thrilled. Tyrone's about to confess everything to Molly when Jack manages to stop him and quietly explains how the guys who arrested him were bogus police officers. Tyrone's visibly relieved. David arrives home to find Gary drinking tea in the kitchen. He's furious with Tina for siding with the enemy. Gary enjoys David's obvious discomfort. Tyrone and Molly's reception takes place in the Rovers. Jack makes a speech and Kevin and Sally give them honeymoon tickets to Paris as a present from the residents. Fiz admits to Julie how John's been writing to her from prison and how she still loves him deep down. Tara tells Dev she's changed her mind about Edinburgh and wants to stay with him. Jackie turns up at the reception. Tyrone's angry but Molly's forgiving and makes her welcome. Whilst nobody's looking, Jackie steals the honeymoon tickets. Peter surreptitiously buys a couple of bottles of wine from the Corner Shop. Steve tells JD his relationship with Michelle is on the rocks and JD would be doing him a favour if he took Michelle off his hands. JD is shocked. Tyrone carries Molly over the threshold at No.9 to begin their married life. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Photographer - Elizabeth Marsh *Vicar - Gerry Hinks *JD - Paul David-Gough Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *St. Mark's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *Last appearance of Jackie Dobbs until 22nd February 2010. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Just as things look to be going well for the newlyweds - who receive good news from Pam - Jackie arrives at Tyrone and Molly's wedding reception; Steve has a favour to ask of JD; David is unhappy to find Tina fraternising with the enemy; and Fiz confesses to Julie that she still loves John. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,030,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2009 episodes